1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a bottom of a pan and a heating means.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a conventional electric rice cooker comprising an inner pan 1xe2x80x2 that is generally formed by means of aluminum extrusion. A thermo-sensitive plate 2xe2x80x2, an electric heating member 3xe2x80x2, and a thermostatic circuit 4xe2x80x2 are mounted to a bottom of the inner pan 1xe2x80x2. When in use, the thermo-sensitive plate 2xe2x80x2 is deformed when it is heated and thus switches the power supply circuit from the electric heating member 3xe2x80x2 to the thermostatic circuit 4xe2x80x2. When cooking is required, a lever 5xe2x80x2 is pushed to move the thermo-sensitive plate 2xe2x80x2 to connect with the electric heating member 3xe2x80x2, thereby proceeding with cooking of rice in the inner pan 1xe2x80x2. However, cooking in the aluminum inner pan 1xe2x80x2 is apt to produce toxic substances. The assembly procedure is troublesome and the overall cost is relatively high, as there are many complicated elements in the heat-sensing mechanism. In addition, the electric heating member is not integrally formed with the bottom of the inner pan and thus could not provide uniform heat conduction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination of a bottom of a pan and a heating means. The combination comprises a pan, an aluminum alloy plate and an electric heating member welded to a bottom of the pan by means of instantaneous welding, a thermostatic circuit fixed to the bottom of the pan for keeping the pan at a constant temperature when energized, a mounting plate integrally formed with the aluminum alloy plate, and a temperature-control switch fixed to the mounting plate. A switch is mounted to a rear of the temperature-control switch to thereby switch the temperature-control switch between the electric heating member and the thermostatic circuit. An activating member is operably connected to the switch in a manner that the electric heating member is turned on when the activating member is manually activated and that the electric heating member is turned off and the thermostatic circuit is energized when a food in the pan is well cooked or heated to a predetermined temperature.
In an embodiment of the invention, the mounting plate extends along a horizontal plane, and the activating member is a push button. In another embodiment of the invention, the mounting plate extends along a plane orthogonal to the bottom of the pan, and the activating member is a lever.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.